The present invention relates to the field of golf clubs.
The invention is more particularly related to a golf club head which includes, in particular, a detachable assembly of a recessed body and a housing.
Conventionally, each club of a series has a precise and defined geometry, such that a player can select a suitable club from the series, depending upon the conditions of the game.
However, for a given geometry, a player can be led to adjust the mechanical characteristics of his or her club, in order to improve its performance.
It is known that the distribution of the mass in the golf club head, within a volume defined by said head, has a considerable influence on the behavior of the club striking during a ball striking motion, commonly referred to as the swing.
Therefore, the prior art has proposed devices to enable a player to modify the distribution of mass in a golf club head.
In particular, the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,054 describes a golf club head which comprises especially a detachable block bored with two blind holes in which selected weights can be positioned. After the positioning of the weights, the block is fixed in a cavity of the head. The assembly obtained is a golf club head for which the position of the center of gravity contributes to attenuate, at least partially, the deficiencies due to the imperfect execution of the swing by the player.
A first drawback of such a structure is its complexity. It renders the necessary manipulations for the mounting and dismounting of the weights difficult.
In addition, these manipulations are time-consuming and tedious.
Another drawback originates from the structure of the block which can be mounted in the head in two different manners: a mounting error can lead a player to position the weights such that its swing deficiencies are accentuated, instead of being attenuated.
Another drawback is that the differences in the distribution of masses between the possible adjustments are very small, because the geometrical center of the head is located in the vicinity of the center of mass.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,825 describes a golf club head defining cavity closed by a removable plug. The plug is located along the length and at the lower portion of the head. The plug serves as a mass and can be made of various materials. A head according to this document allows neither a mass distribution that enlarges the size of the effective zone upon the impact of a ball on the head, nor an improvement to the lift of a ball on its trajectory.
In order to remedy these drawbacks, the golf club head according to the invention includes, on the one hand, at least one body comprising walls, in particular, including a striking wall and an upper wall, in which body an open cavity is provided, and includes, on the other hand, a housing to be nested and removably fixed in the cavity of the body and at least partially filling the cavity, the housing comprising at least one balancing weight, the weight being irremovably fixed with respect to the housing in a selected position, wherein the housing is asymmetrical and wherein the shape of the cavity is similar to that of the housing, so as to allow for only one mounting position of the housing in the cavity.
The complex manipulations imposed by the prior art in positioning the weights are eliminated: it suffices to replace a housing balanced in a certain manner by another housing balanced in a different manner.
The replacement is all the more easier because the housing is asymmetrical and the shape of the cavity is similar to that of the housing, so as to allow for only one position for mounting the housing in the cavity.
Without leaving the scope of the invention, one can provide to form an assembly comprising a golf club head and at least two housings, the head comprising a body in which an open cavity is provided, and each housing being asymmetrical and filling the cavity whose shape is similar to that of the housing, the assembly being such that the housings have the same shape and a different mass, only one of the housings being assembled with the head.
This assembly enables the player to select the housing that is best suited to adjust his or her trajectories by controlling the quality of the impact of a ball on the club head.